fouine toi même!
by l'ange rouge
Summary: harry et draco se prennent la tête au point d'en finir en duel magique dans les couloirs de poudlard. l'un deux est transformé en fouine et l'autre... l'autre n'as pas la moindre envie de se faire punir! bien décidé a arranger les choses sans se faire prendre les choses ne se passe pas tout a fais comme prevut...pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?
1. oups

Draco Lucius Malfoy s'ennuyait. Deux heures qu'il tournait en rond dans ce château et toujours pas de première ou seconde années qui trainaient dans le couloir après le couvre-feu. Etre préfet était amusant mais seulement quand il y avait quelqu'un à coincer !

Il faut dire que les conditions ne s'y prêtaient pas. Il faisait froid, le ciel était couvert et pour couronner le tout, ils étaient en pleine période de l'année où les professeurs leur collaient des contrôle tous en même temps et sans raisons apparentes. Bien sûr, il aurait pu laisser tomber sa ronde comme la dernière fois mais Granger, foutue emmerdeuse de Griffondor et préfète en chef l'avait découvert et lui avait passé un savon. Ce qui avait bien fait rire la belette et le balafré forcement. Il grinça des dents car on aurait pu croire que la mort prématurée du mage noir, mort lors de sa confrontation avec Potter pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, aurait eu pour effet d'améliorer leur relation mais il n'en était rien. Potter le faisait toujours autant chier, avec son air de bon samaritain, sa fausse modestie et son putain de petit postérieur aguicheur ! Parce que bien sûr, non content d'être gentil, le brun était bandant en plus.

Un bruit le fit s'arrêter et il éteignit sa baguette rapidement, se collant au mur pour guetter sa future malheureuse victime. Lorsque que l'impudent semblât assez proche il projeta un sort qui balaya le couloir d'un vent violent, projetant au sol le futur collé dans un mélange de bras et de jambes qui fit sourire le blond, il adorait ce moment. Son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus quand le garçon qu'il avait coincé se révéla être Harry Bandant Potter.

-Tiens, tiens. Potter… Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais la ? dit-il avec arrogance.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy. Répondit le brun en râlant avant de se relever le plus vite possible.

Le blond eut un sourire mauvais. Depuis le début de l'année il savait que Potter faisait des petites escapades nocturnes mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à le coincer. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

\- Ça me regarde parce que je suis préfet Potter, et que tu n'es pas au-dessus du règlement contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Je ne peux pas te retirer de points mais tu es collé Potter. Demain soir avec Rusard.

-Tu fais chier Malfoy, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'emmerder les autres ? Tu ne pourrais pas aller rendre visite à ton cher papa en prison ? Et y rester par la même occasion !

Draco eut un rictus. Potter était gentil avec tout le monde sauf avec les Serpentards, et surtout lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'ils se croisaient le griffondor était détestable. Il n'avait même plus besoin de le provoquer, le brun l'attaquait directement. Pas que cela posait problème à Draco, il adorait se prendre la tête avec ce crétin, mais depuis qu'il avait fait son coming-out, le rouge et or se montrait encore plus virulent qu'avant.

\- Potter, une colle de plus pour m'avoir insulté, oui mon père est en prison, oui c'est un mangemort mais non je ne suis pas comme lui !

-Que tu dis face de rat. T'as ça dans le sang connard, je ne serais pas surpris que tu deviennes un nouveau mage noir dans peu de temps ! répliqua le brun avec hargne.

Draco sortit sa baguette, bientôt suivit par le Griffondor.

\- Retire ça tout de suite Potter !

-Pourquoi ? La vérité te gène ? Rassures-toi, tu n'es ni assez fort ni assez charismatique pour qu'on veuille te suivre !

N'en demandant pas plus, la bataille entre les deux garçons commença. Tous deux jetant tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné, le Griffondor trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Voyant une ouverture, le Serpentard lui jeta le premier sort qu'il lui vint à l'esprit, bien qu'il ne sache plus très bien d'où il le connaissait et à quoi il servait. Il pâlit bien vite quand Potter disparut en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un petit tas de vêtements. Il n'avait quand même pas fais disparaitre le survivant ?!

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les vêtements bouger, il s'approcha prudemment et éclata de rire en apercevant Potter. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pas imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation. Attrapant l'autre garçon transformé par la peau du cou, il le souleva du sol, malgré les gesticulations et protestations sonores du griffon. Celui-ci se cabra brutalement pour essayer de mordre son bourreau mais Malfoy l'envoya sans ménagement contre le mur, l'assommant à moitié.

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux le Serpentard fit disparaitre les vêtements du pauvre Harry avant d'aller le reprendre par le cou. Il observa un instant le petit corps assommé qu'il tenait dans la main. Un sourire mauvais fleurit sur son visage. Potter avait désormais un long corps noir au poitrail blanc, des petites griffes et de petits crocs acérés et une longue queue. Lui Draco Malfoy venait de transformer le garçon qui a survécu en fouine !

hp dm hp dm hp dm

Voilà ! Petit prologue pour ma nouvelle fic ! aujourd'hui c'est mon aniv alors je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau! je sais que ce theme n'est pas tres original mais c'est un theme que j'aime bien et puis c'est souvent draco la fouine et non harry et cette fois draco sais parfaitement qui est la fouine ce qui n'est pas souvent le cas non plus.

j'en profite aussi pour saluer une autre fic sur la transformation en fouine, je parle de" je demande la spa" de himechu qui est juste hilarante.

pensait a me laisser une review, sa ne prend que quelque seconde et sa me motive, meme si ce n'est que pour " vivement la suite" ^^

Je sais que je n'ai pas fini l'autre mais j'ai cette idée dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à l'en sortir. Et puis, j'avais envie de retrouver un Draco pas très sympa. En espérant que ce début vous plaise !


	2. mis en cage

Draco marchait vite dans les couloirs déserts. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de croiser quelqu'un à cet instant précis. Même si en apparence il ne faisait que se balader avec une fouine inconsciente.

Mais l'animal ne resterait pas inconscient indéfiniment, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir courir à travers tout le château après Pottyfouine si celui-ci parvenait à lui échapper. Heureusement pour lui personne ne vient perturber son plan, et il réussit à rejoindre sa chambre sans encombre.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il sentait Potter commencer à s'agiter dans sa main, il se précipita dans son armoire, attrapa la cage propre et inhabitée de son hibou grand-duc et jeta sans ménagement Harry à l'intérieur. Refermant la porte de la cage pile à temps, les dents de l'animal claquant à quelques millimètres de ses doigts délicats. Il secoua la cage en représailles, souriant méchamment au couinement de protestation qui répondit à son acte, certes mesquin et futile mais au combien jouissif. Il tenait enfin Potter à sa merci, le griffondor ne pouvait plus rien faire sous cette forme. Avec jubilation il alla poser son fardeau sur le bureau, s'assit sur sa chaise et observa l'animal avec un sourire suffisant.

Tout d'abord la fouine se jeta plusieurs fois sur les barreaux de la cage, dans l'espoir ridicule de pouvoir l'atteindre sans doute. Puis Potter semblait s'être « enfin » rendu compte de son état et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction au combien ridicule de pottyfouine. Il se mit à couiner plus fort, essayant désespérément de regarder l'ensemble de son corps, paniqua un peu plus en voyant sa queue, courut même après celle-ci comme un idiot avant de se rejeter sur ses barreaux.

Draco en pleurait de rire, bon sang qu'il allait pouvoir faire chier le balafré quand il lui aurait rendu son apparence. Et puis Draco s'étrangla… quand il lui aurait rendu son apparence ? Sauf qu'il y avait un tout petit détail auquel le blond n'avait pas pensé… il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire !

Quand lui-même avait était transformé il se rappeler avoir entendu le sort qui l'avait transformé en fouine, malgré ces nombreuses tentatives pour oublier ce cauchemar. Mais la formule qu'il l'avait rendu à son état normal ? … rien, aucun souvenir. Il blêmit en se rendant compte que la seule solution rapide qu'il avait c'était de se rendre à l'infirmerie avec Potter dans cet état et de demander de l'aide aux professeurs de l'école. Sauf que si il faisait ça il pouvait dire adieu à la dite école. Il se serait fait sacrement remonter les bretelles si il avait transformé un autre élevé que Potter, mais là, il avait transformé THE sauveur, LE protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, celui qui, depuis le début de l'année clamé haut et fort que lui-même, Draco Malfoy, était un mangemort qui voulait se débarrassait de lui… il était dans la merde. Quoi que, peut-être que si il expliquait la situation… et si Potter racontait la même chose que lui…

Il jeta un œil au dit Potter qui le regardait, assis sur ses petites pattes, l'œil noir de fureur et les crocs découvert. Bizarrement il ne trouvait plus cette situation si drôle tout à coup. Potter ne raconterait PAS la même chose, il dirait sans le moindre doute qu'il lui avait tendu un piège, qu'il l'avait ensorcelé volontairement et qu'il s'était juste dégonflé avant de commettre l'irréparable. Et tout le monde le croirait. Pourquoi douter du sauveur ? Pourquoi le croire lui, un fil de Mangemort avéré connu pour être en conflit ouvert avec Potter à longueur de temps ? Non si quelqu'un apprenait se qu'il avait fait il était un homme mort. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir résigné, le sort s'acharnais contre lui. Face à lui Pottyfouine semblait s'être un peu calmé. Ce contentant maintenant de foudroyer Draco de ses petits yeux noir.

Draco l'observa un moment… après tout, rien n'indiquait que cet animal était Potter. Pas d'éclair sur le pelage, pas de lunette, ni même d'yeux vert si caractéristique de Potter. C'était juste une fouine noire, une jolie bête certes, mais juste une fouine quand même. L'ombre d'un sourire réapparut sur son visage…et s'il ne disait rien ? Après tout Potter avait disparu mais rien ne faisait le lien direct entre lui et l'animal. Bien sûr si il apparaissait avec l'animal tout de suite après la disparition du survivant cela serais suspect et même le plus crétin des Griffondors finirait par faire le lien mais si il attendait, disons la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-Lard pour prétendre avoir acheté l'animal il n'y aurait pas de raison de pensait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Et cela lui laisserait du temps pour trouver un moyen de rendre son apparence à Potter. Une fois que cela aurait était fait et bien, un sort d'oubliette et le tour serait joué. Un sourire rassuré apparut sur son visage. La fouine devant lui grogna mais cela ne fit qu'accroitre son sourire. Il devait bien l'avouer pottyfouine était trop mignon.

Il ricana en se relevant faisant encore plus râler l'animal. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, il aviserait demain. Ses vêtements atterrirent rapidement sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau. Son regard accrocha son reflet dans le grand miroir installé contre le mur. Il sourit à son reflet un instant avant de rentrer dans la douche, allumant l'eau chaude et se glissant sous le jet brulant. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas mal du tout pour un garçon de son âge, et il disait ça sans prétention aucune. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt il dépasser facilement la plus part des autres garçons et ses entrainements de Quidditch lui avait taillé un corps que beaucoup lui enviait. Ses traits étaient fins mais viriles, malgré le fait qu'il demeurait imberbe. Il y avait une rumeur qui disait que beaucoup de filles de Poudlard avaient pleurés quand il était sorti du placard… et que beaucoup de garçons avait soudainement viré leur cuti !

Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas de Potty. A cette pensée le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être arranger pendant l'été. Potter aussi avait bien changé, à tel point que sans ses yeux et sa cicatrice il ne l'aurait peut-être pas reconnu. A croire que de pouvoir vivre sans la menace de Voldemort lui avait rendu une apparence « normale », à moins que ce ne soit de vivre chez son parrain désormais. Ou alors il avait soigné son anorexie. Quelle qu'en soit la raison la transformation était stupéfiante. Fini la crevette ridicule habillé comme un sac. Potter avait grandi aussi, mais il était resté plus petit que lui, de pas grand-chose mais assez pour que le blond puisse le regarder de haut. Il avait pris en masse aussi, Draco avait des photos pour le prouvaient, confisqué à un petit Poufsouffle qui essayer de les revendre en douce. Des photos volées, prise dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de griffondor sans doute au vu des couleurs criardes qu'il avait aperçu en arrière-plan. Mais ce qui avait attirait son œil n'était pas l'or et le rouge, mais bien le corps de Potter. Des abdos finement dessiné, des pectoraux parfaitement défini et des fesses… au merlin ! Potter avait un cul a damné un saint ! Draco en avait était si choquer qu'il en avait oublié de punir le pauvre petit Poufsouffle qui s'était enfuit sans demander son reste. Et bénis soit les photos sorcière qui lui avaient permis d'admirer l'apollon sous toute les coutures… et le lui permettait encore. Son seul regret était que le Potter de la photo n'enlever pas son boxer. En y repensant Draco aurait pu devenir gay à cet instant si il ne l'avait pas déjà était !

Il grogna et relevant la tête vers le jet d'eau, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, pas avec Pottyfouine rapidement. Il entendait l'autre s'agiter dans la salle d'à côté, autant éviter de le laisser seul trop longtemps, même en cage Potter était capable de trouver le moyen de faire une connerie. Comme pour répondre à son inquiétude un bruit sourd retentit alors qu'il se rinçait. Il grogna et se dépêcha de sortit ne prenant le temps que de se couvrir la taille d'une serviette avant de sortir précipitamment, baguette à la main. Il avait très clairement identifié le bruit comme était la cage qui tomber du bureau et avec la chance qu'il avait Potter avait réussi à ouvrir la porte de la maudite cage. Et hors de question d'affronter le rongeur à main nu. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une fouine mais il n'en rester pas moins un Potty bien sur !

Heureusement pour lui la cage était bien au sol mais la porte fermée et ce malgré les efforts de l'animal pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Avec un soupir il alla ramasser la cage, projetant la fouine au fond de celle-ci dans le mouvement, récoltant des sifflements furieux en réponse. Il reposa la cage sur le bureau et brandit sa baguette vers elle. Potty du croire que c'était pour lui lancer un sort au vu du couinement apeurait qu'il poussa avant de se réfugier en boule au fond de la cage. Mais Draco n'en fit rien, il se contenta de lancer un sort pour fixer la cage au bureau et un autre pour verrouiller la porte. Quand il déposa sa baguette à côté de lui Potty se jeta de toutes ses forces sur les barreaux dans l'espoir, évident mais ridicule, de l'atteindre. Draco soupira de nouveau.

_ Tu vas finir par te faire vraiment mal Potty ça en devient ridicule.

L'animal gronda mais sembla se calmer au grand soulagement de Draco qui commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Sans la moindre pudeur il laissa tomber sa serviette au sol en attrapant un boxer propre dans son armoire. Un couinement se fit entendre derrière lui et un sourire vient à ses lèvres. Il n'était pas particulièrement pudique mais il n'était pas exhibitionniste pour autant. Néanmoins pour choquer Potty cela valait la peine de se mettre à nu. Et puis de toute façon il lui effacerait ce souvenir là aussi alors…

Sans plus de cérémonie il se glissa dans les draps douillets, il n'aimait pas dormir en pyjama et maintenant qu'il avait sa chambre privé il n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Il éteignit la lumière et s'installa confortablement. Ferma les yeux… pour les rouvrir immédiatement sous les cris suraigus de pottyfouine. Il serra les dents un moment, attendant que l'animal se taise. Mais Potter ne semblait pas particulièrement presser de dormir lui. Il ralluma la lumière en bondissant hors du lit, près à éclater ce petit con qui ne voulait pas le laisser dormir. Fulminant il marcha vers le bureau et attrapa sa baguette avec rage la pointant sur le pauvre petit animal qu'était devenu Harry.

_ Maintenant tu la fermes Potty ! Tu te roules en boule dans un coin de ta foutu cage et tu la boucles ou je te jure que je te crame c'est clair ?!

L'animal ne broncha pas une seconde… avant de pencher doucement sa tête vers la droite. Draco ricana.

_ Tu me fais quoi la Potter ? J'ai était à ta place je te rappelle, je sais très bien que tu comprends tout, t'as le corps d'une fouine mais t'es toujours ce foutu Griffondor à l'intérieur, joues pas la carte de l'animal qui comprend pas.

Comme pour répondre la fouine cracha vers lui. Et Draco étouffa un cri de rage, il leva sa baguette, s'apprêta à jeter un sort… et s'immobilisa. Un éclair de génie venait de lui traversait les méninges. Mais bien sûr : pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ! La voilà la solution. Avec demi-sourire prétentieux il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, refugié à nouveau au fond de la cage en voyant la tête du Serpentard.

-Finite Incantatem ! Fini par prononcer le blond.

Et… rien. Potter était toujours une fouine. Sa mine devient déconfite et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, soudainement bien lasse. Fatigué il se passa la main sur le visage, fermant les yeux pour réfléchir à une autre solution. Un couinement interrogateur lui fit rouvrir les paupières et il ne put empêcher l'ombre d'un sourire de passer sur son visage. Pottyfouine s'était rapprochait des barreaux. Les deux pattes avant en appuie sur celle-ci il regarder Draco avec des grands yeux interrogatifs.

_ Quoi Potty ? Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser comme ça à jamais ?

La fouine baissa les yeux un instant et Draco comprit que oui, Potter pensait qu'il avait fait exprès de le transformé et qu'il le retenait captif par plaisir.

_ Non Potty, je n'ai pas l'intention de te garder dans cette cage jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Par Merlin je n'ai même pas fait exprès de te transformer en… en ça ! Je veux te rendre ton apparence Potty, mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre foutu idée de comment faire ! Je... je vais trouver ok ? Je vais te rendre ton apparence, te faire oublier tout ça avec un « oubliette » et basta, c'est comme rien ne s'était passé. En attendant Potty tu te fais discret. J'ai besoin de dormir… demain, demain j'aurais la solution.

Il se releva doucement et alla se recoucher sous le regard dubitatif de l'animal. Draco vit son regard, oui, lui non plus il ne se serait pas cru à la place de Potter. Avant d'éteindre la lumière il fit un demi-sourire narquois à pottyfouine.

_ Tu sais Potter, si j'avais pu t'enfermer dans cette chambre, c'est certes sans tes vêtements que je l'aurais fait, mais pas sous une forme animal !

Et il se rallongea en souriant en entendant le couinement choquer de Potty. Bizarrement Potter ne fit plus un bruit cette nuit-là.


	3. 1er jour

Une bouche chaude vint recouvrir la sienne dans un baiser doux et tendre. Un sourire bêtement heureux vint à ses lèvres sans qu'il ouvre les yeux. La bouche inconnue déposa ensuite une caresse sur ses paupières et Draco soupira d'aise. Les lèvres douces descendirent ensuite sur sa joue, son cou en une dizaine de petits papillons. Un soupir lui échappa quand les lèvres laissèrent passer une langue taquine qui vint caresser la veine palpitante de sa gorge. Un rire léger lui répondit. Draco ouvrit enfin les yeux pour croiser ceux, vert et amusé, de son visiteur. Harry se releva doucement, s'installant confortablement sur les hanches de Draco. Celui-ci le contempla un moment alors que le griffon bouger lentement ses hanches contre sa virilité. Il sentit celle-ci se réveiller doucement sous la pression. Son désir pour le brun devint très vite évident… et conséquent. Un soupir lui échappa quand le mouvement se fit un peu plus appuyé. Un soupir qui sonné étrangement comme le nom du survivant. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement.

_ Bonjour Dray. Lui souffla t'il et Draco ne pus que gémir en réponse sous le regard ravi du brun.

Le brun se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Avec plus de désir, plus de passion qu'avant, ses hanches se mirent à bouger plus vite, appuyant plus fort. Un gémissement leur échappa a tous les deux.

_ Tu aimes Dray ?

Et le blond poussa un gémissement positif. Le brun se releva à nouveau, freinant le mouvement, frustrant Draco au plus haut point. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux sous les caresses. Appréciant la douce torture. Puis la voix d'Harry se fit à nouveau entendre.

_ Regarde-moi Draco.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire, qui disparut aussitôt. Au-dessus de lui les yeux d'Harry était devenu noir. Le brun le regarda avec dégout. Ses dents devinrent des crocs et ses doigts des griffes.

_ Regarde ce que tu m'as fait Malfoy !

Draco hoqueta alors que le brun se jeta sur sa gorge pour l'étrangler.

_ REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIS MALFOY !

Et Draco regarda, vit le corps d'Harry se transformer en une fouine monstrueuse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effrois et il hurla.

Il hurla encore en se relevant dans son lit. Ses yeux affolaient balayèrent la pièce et il grimaça en tombant sur Potter, toujours enfermé dans son corps de fouine et dans sa cage, qui le regardait avec stupéfaction. Bon pour la discrétion il repasserait. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit en invoquant l'heure. Cinq heures du matin… mais il se voyait mal se rendormir après un tel cauchemar. Pottyfouine se mit à couiner, un bruit très désagréable en temps normal, mais encore plus horrible au réveil.

_ La ferme Potty ! grogna-t-il en se relevant dans les draps. Il grimaça en sentant sa virilité à demi réveiller frotter contre le tissu. Ce rêve avait pourtant si bien commencé. Potter se mit à brailler plus fort, s'agitant dans sa cage et ce jetant à nouveau contre les barreaux.

Draco soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Une vilaine migraine pointer déjà son nez sous ses tempes et Potter n'arrangait rien. Il se leva et alla vers le bureau, la baguette vers la cage où Potter s'agitait comme un fou.

_ Stupefix ! murmura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Aussitôt l'animal se fige dans une posture ridicule. La patte levée, les crocs refermés contre le barreau il ne put empêcher un ricanement moqueur de passer ces lèvres.

_ Vraiment Potter. Tu crois que tu peux détruire cette cage avec des petits crocs de fouine ? Cette cage est faite pour résister à un bec de chouette Potty, tes dents casseront avant alors calme toi ou je te laisse stupéfier.

Sans un regard de plus pour le pauvre griffon il alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Harry dans sa posture figé. Au moins Potter comprendrait qu'il était sérieux et tout à fait capable de le laisser dans cet état. Et il pourrait prendre sa douche en paix ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Son petit cauchemar l'avait laissé en sueur. La douche fut rapide cependant, il avait trop de chose à penser pour vraiment prendre le temps de savourer le plaisir de l'eau sur sa peau. La journée promettait d'être longue, il le savait bien. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à l'entourage de Potter pour voir qu'il avait disparu et avant la fin de la journée tout le monde le chercherait à n'en pas douté.

L'avantage d'être encore à Poudlard c'était qu'il était impossible de lancer le moindre sort de localisation ou d'identification. Potter était donc bien cacher entre ces murs. On viendrait peut-être aussi lui poser des questions, après tout c'était lui le préfet de ronde la nuit dernière et on se demanderait si il n'avait rien vu. Il devait s'y attendre, se préparer à ne laisser aucune émotion filtrer sur son visage. Fort heureusement pour lui, c'était un exercice auquel il était plus que bien entrainé.

Il se décida à sortir de la chaleur de la douche, se préparant rapidement à affronter cette journée. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait Draco ne passait pas son temps dans la salle de bain, l'avantage d'avoir des cheveux comme les sien étant de ne pas avoir à passer des heures à se coiffer pour que ceux-ci soit parfaitement en place. Il se regarda cependant une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir, offrant un des rares sourires non sarcastiques à son reflet. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte son regard tomba sur Potter, toujours dans sa position ridicule et son sourire devint moqueur, presque méprisant malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'être. L'habitude sans doute, ou simplement la réponse à la haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ennemi. Il leva sa baguette et leva le sort, libérant le survivant de son statisme. L'animal ouvrit et referma la gueule plusieurs fois en agitant la tête pour ce débarrassé du fourmillement de la stupéfaction. Draco ricana, récoltant un regard noir de la part de l'animal mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de récupérait ses affaires et de partir, laissant l'animal qui crachait de fureur seul dans sa petite cage.

La grande salle était calme quand il y entra. La plus part des élèves n'étaient pas aussi matinal et le peu qui l'était était soit de nature calme, soit pas encore tout à fait réveiller. Avec son assurance habituel il alla s'assoir à sa place, commandant à déjeuner tranquillement et observant l'arrivée des autres élèves, surtout les griffons à vrais dire.

Sans surprise se fut Granger qui arriva la première. Elle s'installa à son habitude, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, concentrée sur l'ouvrage qu'elle dévorait. A croire que cette fille se nourrissait plus de mot que d'aliments. Cette fille aurait eu sa place à Serdaigle si elle n'était pas aussi … comment le dire, téméraire ? Oui c'était le meilleur terme. Et puis le reste de la troupe arriva, et le calme mourut dans la seconde. Avec une grimace de dégout il vit la belette se jeter à table à côté de Granger, lui adressait une brève salutation avant de se jeter sur la nourriture comme un sauvage. Vraiment aucun savoir vivre ces griffons. Il les surveilla tout le repas mais aucun ne semblaient être inquiet pour Potter.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ces lèvres, les choses se présentaient bien. Il faut dire que Potter avait pris l'habitude de ne pas venir au repas. A se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas reperdre les quelques kilos de muscle qu'il avait prit. Quoique, avec son petit privilège de chouchou de Dumby cet idiot devait avoir accès aux cuisines quand il le voulait à tous les coups.

Et si personne ne s'inquiétait de la disparition de Potter ça lui facilité la vie. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'attendre que les choses se passent et c'est ce qu'il fit. Apres avoir fini son repas il alla à ses cours habituels, son emploi du temps n'était pas en commun avec les griffons sa matinée fut tranquille, pour ne pas dire ennuyeuse.

Et bientôt midi vint. Il retourna vers la grande salle, masque de parfait snob en place, essayant de ne pas prêtait attention à son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il s'attendait presque à ce que tous les griffons soit en panique à la rechercher de leur saint Potter. Autant dire qu'il fit presque déçu de voir que ceux-ci ne semblais même pas s'être rendu compte de la disparition de Potter. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Potter de sécher les cours. Arriver en retard oui, c'était régulier mais pas sécher. Et pourtant, mis à part la mine contrarier de Granger, rien ne semblait indiquer que le sauveur du monde sorcier n'était pas là où il devrait être. Draco soupira en se plongeant dans son assiette, ce n'était presque pas drôle si personne ne se rendait compte de la disparition de Potter. Il eut un sourire en pensant à ce pauvre petit parasite enfermé dans sa petite cage… et si Potter avait faim ? Il secoua la tête pour ce remettre les idées en place, Potter allez avoir faim ? Et alors ? Manquer deux trois repas n'allait pas le tué non plus. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'aller porter à manger à Potty. C'est du moins ce dont il essaya de se convaincre et pourtant il ne pouvait vraiment ignorer cette petite, toute petite boule de culpabilité qu'il sentait dans son ventre. Heureusement que Pansy était là pour faire diversion.

_ Draco chéri tu as l'intention de faire quoi cet après-midi ? Tu n'as pas cours et moi non plus alors on pourrait peut-être… commença t'elle a minaudé et Draco du se faire violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

A croire que Pansy n'avait pas eu vent de ses préférences, qu'il lui avait pourtant très clairement fait savoir. Il soupira doucement, jetant un regard noir à blaise qu'il voyait se gausser du coin de l'œil.

_ Ça ne va pas être possible Pansy j'ai des choses à faire cet aprèm. Souffla-t-il sans vraiment regarder la brune.

Il ne lui mentait pas, après tout il devait aller à la bibliothèque, la solution à son problème de fouine se trouvant sans doute entre les pages d'un des vieux grimoires que celui-ci renfermé. Et puis il préférait passer toute son après-midi avec des livres poussiéreux qu'avec la Serpentard. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire facilement.

_ Et quoi donc Draco chou ? Je peux peut être t'aider ?

_ Non Pansy, j'ai des devoirs à faire et je n'ai besoin de personne pour étudier. Tu devrais le savoir parfaitement depuis le temps, je n'aime pas être déranger quand je travaille. Réplica le blond avec froideur. Il espérait que cela calmerait la brune mais visiblement cela n'était pas vraiment suffisant.

_ Draco je pense que je pourrais VRAIMENT t'aider. Ecoute je… je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise passe et que tu es un peu perdu en ce moment…

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent dangereusement. Il rêvait ou Pansy faisait référence à sa sexualité ?

_... Mais je suis sûr que… je peux t'aider à retrouver le droit chemin. Je suis sûr que je peux te faire redevenir normal et qu'on pourra avoir une relation de couple normal.

Le blond pâlit de fureur. Un silence de mort c'était fait autour deux et les élèves les plus proches de Draco s'étaient légèrement reculés. Ceux à côté de Pansy eux préféraient tout simplement se lever et partir le plus vite possible, avant que l'orage « Draco » n'éclate sur la pauvre idiote.

_ Mon chemin me va très bien Pansy. Et ce n'est certainement pas TOI qui pourrais me faire changer de bord. Siffla Draco entre ces dents serrées.

_Mais Draco, on devrait… commença la brune mais Draco lui coupa la parole en se levant.

_ ON n'existe pas Pansy ! Tu devrais te rentrer ça une bonne fois pour toute dans ta petite tête vide ! Je suis GAY Pansy, et je le resterais merci bien ! Et quand bien même j'apprécierais la compagnie féminine je préfèrerais me faire castrer par un blaireau enragé plutôt que de devoir te toucher !

La brune ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes alors que le Serpentard prenait la direction de la sortie sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais personne ne vint la consoler. Il fallait être vraiment stupide pour chatouiller Malfoy de la sorte et tous le savait parfaitement. A croire que Pansy était une de ces filles qui ne voulaient pas lâcher ses rêves stupide de Madame Malfoy.

Le blond eu un sourire une fois les portes franchit. Non mais cette idiote pensait vraiment pouvoir le changer ? Un Malfoy ne modifiait pas ce qu'il était pour une greluche, pour personne d'ailleurs ! Il aller bien falloir que cette conne accepte qu'il aime les hommes. Par Merlin même son père avait accepté ! Non sans manquer de s'étouffer au passage certes mais quand même, quand Draco lui avait annoncé quelques semaines avant qu'il ne soit emmené au tribunal il avait cru que son père allait en mourir. Mais il s'était reprit, et il lui avait même dit que si c'était ce qu'il voulait, que si c'était ce qu'il était alors il l'acceptait.

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Draco. Pour beaucoup son père n'était qu'un salaud qui mériter ce qui lui arriver mais pour lui… cet homme n'avait jamais cessait de les aimer lui et sa mère. Draco savait que si son père avait d'abord suivi le seigneur noir c'était parce qu'il avait eu les mêmes convictions. Mais quand Voldemort était devenu un tyran, c'était pour protéger sa famille qu'il avait suivi les ordres.

Il secoua la tête en rentrant dans la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il devait se concentrer sur ses recherches. Il avait un survivant à retransformer.

Six heures plus tard les nerfs de Draco étaient sur le point de sauté. Des heures qu'il cherchait, il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant, rien, niet, nada ! À croire que c'était fait exprès ! Avec un geste rageur il referma le livre qu'il venait de finir, s'attirant de regard courroucer de la gardienne des lieux mais il n'en avait que faire. Avec un soupir las il récupéra ces affaires et quitta la pièce. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers la grande salle. Il passerait par les cuisines pour prendre que quoi manger, pour lui et pour Potter et irait manger dans sa chambre. L'avantage d'être préfet étant que les elfes ne lui poseraient pas de souci pour ça. Et puis ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude, Draco passait souvent quand il avait des rondes à faire. Et puis à cette heure ça devait être la folie dans les cuisines, les elfes ne le remarqueraient peut être même pas.

Il put constater qu'il ne s'était pas tromper quand il se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce. Les elfes couraient partout, apparemment en plein préparatif du repas qui serait servi dans peu de temps. Avec un sourire il subtilisa un morceau de pain, du fromage et même un plat de volaille sans qu'un seul elfe ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il retourna vers sa chambre sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il avait accéléré le pas en pensant que Potter devait avoir faim. Il ne se rendit compte de son souffle court que devant la porte de sa chambre et il se traita d'idiot. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiétait de Potty ! Ce type le haïssait putain, pourquoi Draco ne pouvais pas juste faire de même ?!

Mais Draco connaissait la réponse et il ne pouvait pas changer ça, juste le cacher parce que si Potter savait… se recomposant un visage méprisant il rentra dans la pièce. Potter était toujours dans sa cage mais dans sale état. Draco fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de la cage, déposant sa charge à côté de celle-ci et il grimaça en voyant l'état de l'animal.

Potter avait dû essayer par tout le moyen de sortir visiblement. Sa gueule était en sang à force d'avoir essayé de ronger les barreaux, et au vu des barreaux tordu de la cage il avait dû se jeter sur ceux-ci de toutes ses forces. Il reposait maintenant au fond de la cage, le souffle erratique, Draco supposa même que cet idiot avait dû se casser des côtes. Les yeux fermés il semblait à peine conscient.

_ Merde Potter, tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir tranquille hein ? Souffla le blond en approchant la main de la porte de la cage. Harry ouvrit un œil avec peine et le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer tant celui-ci semblait souffrir.

Il ouvrit doucement la cage et glissa sa main pour attraper l'animal. Il eut peur un instant de se faire mordre mais le corps de la fouine resta inerte, se laissant aller mollement, couinant de douleur quand les doigts du blond passèrent sur ses côtes. Avec douceur Draco le déposa sur le bureau, poussant la cage pour avoir la place de soigner cet idiot de griffon. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, fouillant un court instant dans les étagères pour trouver un petit flacon de potion et revient près de l'animal, trop épuisé pour essayer de se sauver. Il déboucha la petit fiole et la présenta à Potter mais celui-ci tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Le blond grogna, si le brun n'y mettait pas du sien il aller devoir le forcer. Sans un mot il attrapa la tête d'Harry qui ouvrit la gueule pour protester. Draco en profita pour lui glisser de goulot entre les crocs, forçant la fouine à avaler s'il ne voulait pas de noyer. Quand il fut sûr qu'Harry avait avalait la potion il consentit à retirer la fiole de sa gorge sous le regard plein de haine de Potter. Il lui offrit un sourire de méprit en réponse.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à coopérer Potty, une potion ressoude-os n'est efficace que si elle est avalée.

Harry grogna en réponse et le sourire de Draco devint plus mauvais. Il voulait que Potter ne voit pas à quel point il avait mal pour lui. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours un ou deux flacons de cette potion depuis que Granger lui avait cassé le nez. A la base il les avait pour s'éviter une nouvelle humiliation de ce genre. Finir à l'infirmerie pour un coup de point de fille lui avait valu les railleries de ces petits camarades assez longtemps pour que Draco n'ait pas la moindre envie de revivre ça. Un instant il pensa au baume contrecoup qu'il avait aussi dans ses affaires, les hématomes étant chose courante après les matchs de Quidditch tout joueur qui se respect en avait. Et il deviner sans mal que Potter était couvert de bleu sous son pelage. Mais il décida de le laisser souffrir au moins cela lui ferait peut être comprendre qu'essayer de fuir était une mauvaise idée. Et si jamais Potter essayait de l'attaquer une simple pichenette dans les flancs suffirait à le calmer. Avec suffisance il s'assit sur la chaise et commença à manger tranquillement, poussant le plat vers Potter.

_ Tu devrais manger Potter, histoire d'avoir à nouveau des forces pour te répéter les os. Fit-il avec moquerie. Et la fouine lui jeta un regard sombre en se trainant misérablement vers le plat. Avalant avec difficulté les aliments en le foudroyant de toute sa haine.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potty, tu t'es fait ça tout seul. Si je t'avais laissé en liberté tu te serais enfuit ou tu aurais fait des conneries dans ma chambre pour te venger !

Harry siffla, mais Draco savait qu'il avait dit vrais à la façon dont Potter baissa les yeux. Il fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

_ Vraiment Potty, tu n'as aucune reconnaissance ! Et moi qui viens de passer mon après-midi dans de vieux livres poussiéreux pour te sortir de là.

La fouine claqua les mâchoires avec hargne. Draco trouvait ça très amusant. Il savait très bien que Potter était furieux, et qu'il n'avait pas à lui être reconnaissant de quoi que ce soit. Et entendre le blond le dire sans pouvoir répliquer devait le rendre fou. Et Draco adorait ça. Il aimait penser qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire réagir ainsi. Même si au fond il aurait voulu éveiller bien d'autre sentiment chez le griffondor. Il secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à ça. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux dans le calme. Draco observant Potter manger avec difficulté, il avait l'air de vraiment souffrir et Draco sentait une vague de pitié monter en lui. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il le soigne. Il tendit la main vers Potter qui avait arrêtait de manger et le saisit doucement. Sauf qu'Harry n'était visiblement plus d'humeur à se laisser faire. Dans un mouvement vif il se retourna vers la main de son bourreau et le mordit de toutes ses forces. Draco cria de douleur et de surprise et retira vivement sa main. Mais Harry ne l'avait pas lâché et il se retrouva avec la fouine accroché à sa pauvre main. La colère le gagna et il cogna le corps du griffon contre le bureau. Celui-ci le lâcha dans un couinement de douleur, criant encore plus quand Draco le saisi à nouveau et le projeta sans ménagement dans la cage qu'il referma avec force.

Draco se précipita à nouveau dans la salle de bain, passant sa main blessée sous le jet d'eau qu'il ouvrit avec empressement, laissant des traces sanglantes partout sur son passage. Bon sang le griffon ne l'avait pas loupé ! Il grimaça en voyant les traces bien nettes des crocs de pottyfouine. Il était furieux, après Potty bien sûr, ce con venait quand même d'essayer de lui arranger un bout de chair, mais surtout contre lui-même. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant que Potter ne resterait pas sage bien longtemps. C'était prévisible, qu'est qui lui avait pris de vouloir être doux avec ce cretin ?

Doucement le saignement s'arrêta et il souffla doucement. Il se força à retrouver son calme en bandant sa blessure. Et puis il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce. Il n'osait pas aller dans la chambre, Potter était bien trop calme. Et s'il l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne le voulait ? Dans la panique il n'y avait pas était de main morte et le bruit du corps animal cognant contre le bois du meuble n'avait pas était rassurant. Il se reprit, il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, c'était Potty qui l'avait mordu, il n'avait fait que se défendre.

Mais peut être Potter avait-il cru qu'il allait le blesser ? Peut-être le griffon n'avait-il voulu que se défendre. Avec un soupir résigné il alla chercher le baume. A quoi bon se voiler la face, il ne voulait pas que Potter ait plus mal que nécessaire. Résigner à sa propre faiblesse il retourna dans la chambre, quittant son masque de méprit. Apres tout, Potter oublierait tout à quoi bon jouer la comédie.

Une paire de bille noir pleine de fureur le regardaient revenir et Draco soupira en voyant Potter essayer à nouveau de ronger sa cage. Lui s'était calmé mais visiblement pas Potter. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant complètement, le visage lasse. L'animal le regarda avec méfiance s'approchait de lui.

_ Je suis désolé Potty, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Mais c'est toi qui m'as mordu le premier. Dit-il calmement en montrant sa main.

L'animal grogna sourdement en réponse. Draco sortit sa baguette et les yeux de la fouine s'agrandir d'effroi.

_ Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Potty, pas question de me faire mordre deux fois aujourd'hui. Stupefix !

L'animal ouvrit la gueule pour protester pile au moment où le sort le toucha. Un instant Draco se dit que Potter ressembler à un de ces animal empailler qu'on voyer parfois. Ce à qui on donner une pause étrange pour faire ressortir leur coté prédateur. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les dents d'une fouine était pointu. Avec douceur il ressortit Harry de sa cage. Il alla s'assoir sur son lit, posa Potty sur les genoux et commença à doucement frotter l'animal avec le baume. Les yeux de Potty roulé dans leur orbite, d'abord furieux puis inquiet. Ensuite ce fut la surprise qui passa dans son regard et finalement quelque chose que Draco ne parvint pas à identifier. Et puis Potter retrouva sa mobilité. Draco se tendit un moment, s'attendant à ce que l'animal tente de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais Potty n'en fit rien. Au contraire il ferma pressement les yeux, se détendant sous les doigts du Serpentard et Draco eu un sourire. Potter se laissa même aller à somnoler quand les soins de Draco se transformaient en caresse. La fourrure était douce sous ces doigts malgré les traces graisseuses que le baume laisser. Et c'était amusant de voir Potter fondre sous ces caresses alors qu'en temps normal il aurait sans doute préférer mourir plutôt que de laisser Draco le toucher. Son esprit dériva même sur le fantasme de pouvoir un jour reparaissait Harry de cette manière mais sous sa forme humaine. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine à cette idée. Cela n'arriverais jamais il le savait mais si seulement, si un instant seulement Potter le laisser le toucher ainsi… il grogna contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas le moment d'alimenter ses fantasmes. L'animal contre lui se détendit encore un peu et Draco constata que le survivant s'était purement et simplement endormit. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il se retrouverait avec Potter endormis sur les genoux… doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller Draco se leva et alla redéposer le corps endormi dans la cage. Potter ne se réveilla pas et il se permit un sourire tendre. Il était mignon comme ça. Enfin si on ne tenait pas compte du baume et du sang de Draco qui souiller son pelage. Draco baissa les yeux sur sa propre personne et grimaça. Il n'était pas bien mieux à vrais dire, et la chambre non plus. Il n'avait plus qu'à nettoyer les traces de son sang qui dessiner le chemin du bureau à la salle d'eau. Sans parler de ces vêtements souiller, eux devait être juste bon à jeter. Il s'apprêta à jeter un sort de nettoyage quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, le faisant sursauter et réveillant Potter en sursaut.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIS MALFOY !

Et voilà le chapitre 3 (oui je coupe la ^^)


	4. une alliée?

_ QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIS MALFOY!

Une tornade brune venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre. Il resta un instant stupéfié mais le regard meurtrier de sa visiteuse lui fit vite reprendre contenance. Le visage fermé et esprit de méprit il dévisagea un instant la Griffondor devant lui.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à qui Granger ?

_ A Harry ! Je sais qu'il est ici ! Gronda la lionne.

Draco sentit un frisson glacer lui parcourir l'échine mais il se força à garder son sang-froid.

_ Potter? Tu as avalé des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû visiblement… Tu ne sais pas qu'il est aussi très malpoli de rentrer sans frapper ?

La Griffondor ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça elle le regarda de la tête au pied et Draco grimaça intérieurement en pensant à l'allure qu'il devait avoir. Potter se mit alors à s'agiter comme un fou dans sa cage, attirant immédiatement l'attention d'Hermione sur lui. Draco essaya de calmer les battements affolé de son cœur. Il n'était pas censé se faire prendre aussi vite bon sang ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas censé se faire prendre tout cour ! La Griffondor s'approcha de la cage.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Souffla-t-elle. Son regard était peiné pour la pauvre bête, il est vrai que couvert de baume et de sang Potter faisait pitié.

_ Ceci est une fouine Granger. MA fouine pour être plus précis. Maintenant si tu as fait le tour du propriétaire je t'invite vivement à prendre la porte !

_ Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Malfoy ! Je sais qu'Harry est ici et j'ai les moyens de le trouver n'importe où tu l'a caché ! fit la brune en se désintéressant de l'animal.

_ Et où veux-tu que je le cache exactement ? Dans le placard ? Ou sous le lit peut être ?

Draco n'en menait pas large tout ce qu'il voulait c'était juste qu'elle parte ! Il avait l'impression que le monde aller s'écrouler autour de lui à tout instant. Il vit Hermione fouiller la pièce du regard, puis partir vers la salle de bain et il se félicita intérieurement. Malgré les cris désespérés de Potter elle ne soupçonnait rien. Il était tiré d'affaires pour cette fois ci, seulement. Il se retourna vers la brune qui ressortait de la salle de bain et s'apprêta à la mettre fort peu élégamment à la porte quand il la vit sortir un parchemin de sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la brune se déplacer les yeux vrillés sur son papier. Il la vit faire un pas à droite puis à gauche avant de se déplacer vers Potter, le contournant sans même le regarder.

Avec horreur il la vit relever les yeux vers Potter. Elle était pale et la stupeur était figée sur son visage. Il sentit son cœur descendre dans son estomac et sa main se serait sur sa baguette. Elle savait, Granger avait compris ! Incapable de bouger il la vit tendre la main doucement vers la cage où Pottyfouine s'était redressé et calmé, lui aussi avait compris.

_ Harry ? Qu'est ce que ? Oh Merlin, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te sortir de là…

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la porte de la cage. Draco se réveilla d'un coup, brandissant sa baguette il projeta la brune loin de la cage avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de libérer l'animal. Il était furieux, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette idiote comprenne ?

_ Tu fais chier Granger ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu es cette foutue intelligence hein ?! Tu vas tout foutre en l'air !

Il criait, les traits déformés par la rage et la peur. Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne finirait pas en prison, pas à cause de Potter et de ses foutus copains. Hermione se releva péniblement, un peu sonnée. Elle attrapa sa baguette mais Draco la désarma avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lancer le moindre sort. La peur la prit et elle recula jusqu'au mur quand Draco s'avança, menaçant, vers elle. Elle leva les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement.

_ Malfoy attend ! Tu, pourquoi ? Calmes-toi, on peut en parler.

_ Je suis très calme ! répliqua-t-il les mâchoires serrées, son cerveau cherchant une solution pour régler son problème. Et puis la solution lui vint, c'était pourtant si simple. Avec un sourire plein de méprit il plissa les yeux.

_ Et je le suis parce que tu ne vas rien raconter à personne Granger.

La brune pâlit en bredouillant.

_ Et tu vas me faire quoi Malfoy ? Me transformer aussi ? Ou me tuer ?

Le blond se fige de stupeur, les Griffondor le voyaient donc aussi tordu que ça ?

_ Quoi ? Non !... Non Granger je ne vais pas te… je vais juste t'effacer la mémoire pauvre idiote ! Mais avant ça tu vas m'expliquer gentiment comment tu as trouvé Potter.

La Griffondor sera la main sans s'en rendre compte sur la carte des maraudeurs. Si Malfoy mettait la main dessus et lui effaçait la mémoire comment allait elle le retrouver à nouveau ? Elle jeta un œil peiné à Harry. Il avait l'air en sale état. Qu'est ce que Malfoy avait bien put lui faire subir ? Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser le Serpentard s'en tirait à si bon compte. Elle se releva avec courage, essayant de faire face malgré la peur qui lui étreignait le ventre.

_ Tu crois que tu va-t'en tirer Malfoy ? Que personne ne va le chercher ? Laisse-moi le récupérer, personne n'en saurât rien Malfoy, je ne le raconterais pas je te le promets.

_ Toi peut être pas… Mais lui si.

Avec la mine sombre il désigna Harry d'un signe de tête.

_ Alors quoi ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu vas t'en sortir…

La cervelle du blond tournait à plein régime, Granger essayait de gagner du temps, il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à lui lancer un Oubliette. Il devait le faire, il le savait mais lancer un sort sur quelqu'un de désarmer, même pour lui c'était difficile à faire, moralement parlant. Au moins parler à Granger lui permettait à lui aussi de gagner du temps sans que la jeune femme ne comprenne qu'il hésitait.

_ Je vais rendre son apparence à Potter, tout simplement et l'oublietter. J'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps c'est tout.

_ Du temps pour quoi Malfoy ? Pour finir de le torturer ?

_ Je ne le torture pas !

La brune jeta un œil plein de doute à Harry. Et Draco déglutit. Pourquoi ressentait-t-il le besoin de se justifier ?

_ Potter c'est fait ça tout seul Granger, je n'ai fait que le soigner et c'est lui qui a commencé !

Il leva sa main bandée pour illustrer ses dires. Il était ridicule. Il se comporter comme un enfant, ça devait s'arrêter avant qu'il ne se rende encore plus ridicule. Avec un Accio il fit lâcher prise à Granger et mis la main sur le parchemin. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils sur l'étrange dessin qui bougeait sur le papier avant de comprendre à quoi cela correspondait. Il jura pour lui-même. Hermione sera les dents. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Malfoy avait péter les plombs mais apparemment elle allait devoir la jouer fine.

_ Malfoy ? Quand est-ce que tu vas nous rendre Harry ? Tu peux me le dire non ? Avant de me faire oublier. Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

Le blond releva doucement les yeux vers elle, l'air soudain bien lasse. Elle avait raison, il pouvait bien lui dire après tout peut être que Granger lui pardonnerait avant qu'il ne lui efface la mémoire. Cela ne changerait rien ou presque. Au moins cela lui enlèverait le poids de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait malgré le fais que tout ça ne soit que le fruit d'un accident.

_ Je vous le rendrez bientôt Granger… Dès que j'aurais trouvé comment lui rendre son apparence en fait.

Hermione le regarda avec les yeux comme des soucoupes et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant la tête de la Griffondor.

_ Et oui Granger, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment rendre son apparence à Potter. Je… je ne voulais même pas le transformer au départ. On … on s'est battu dans les couloirs et … c'est le dernier sort qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Tu penses bien que j'ai plutôt essayé de l'oublier ce sort !

_ Mais alors tout ça c'est…

_ Un accident Granger. Une connerie qui peut m'envoyer à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

La brune le regarda incrédule. Il était sérieux ? Il pensait vraiment qu'il finirait là bas pour ça ?

_ Personne ne finit à Azkaban pour une méchante blague Malfoy.

_ A vraiment ? Et qui croira que ce n'est qu'une « mauvaise blague » Granger ? Toi-même tu as crus que c'était volontaire. Tu as même crus que j'étais prêt à te faire du mal… Tout le monde le pense et c'est normal non ? Après tout je suis le fil d'un méchant mangemort hein ?! Après tout je n'ai fait que transformer et séquestrer le sauveur du monde ! On n'est qu'ennemis depuis des années.

Le désespoir et la peur firent craquer le masque de Draco devant les yeux d'Hermione. Le cœur de la jeune femme se sera devant la peine du Serpentard mais elle ne trouver pas quoi lui dire. Il avait raison, elle le savait.

_ Malfoy ?... Laisse-moi t'aider alors.

Le blond la regarda avec stupéfaction. La détermination était visible dans les yeux noisette de la brune et Draco hésita.

_ Comment ? Et pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

_ Je peux t'aider en cherchant aussi la solution à la formule… pour Harry.

Le blond la regarda avec méprit, elle le croyait vraiment aussi crédule ? S'il la laissait sortir maintenant il ne faudrait pas plus de dix minutes pour que tous les professeurs de Poudlard viennent pour Potter. Mais d'un autre coté… l'aide de Granger ne serait pas de trop. Après tout si lui ET Granger ne trouver pas la solution personne ne la trouverais jamais. Un sourire retors décora son visage, il savait comme s'assurer de son silence.

_ Très bien Granger… Tu es donc prête à faire un serment inviolable ?

La Griffondor blêmit. Mais son regard se posa sur Harry qui la regarder d'un œil suppliant. Sa décision fut prise en une seconde. Elle releva fièrement le menton, les dents serrées.

_ Oui mais à une condition.

_ Laquelle Granger ?

_ Que toi aussi tu prêtes serment !

Draco manqua d'éclater de rire, celle-là il aurait pu la prévoir. Mais après tout pourquoi pas, il leur suffisait de trouver un terrain d'entente. Et quitte à faire une telle proposition autant en tirer le meilleur !

_... Très bien Granger, je vais même être bon prince, j'ai plusieurs chose à te demander alors ma proposition et la suivante : à chaque fois que je te demande de promettre quelque chose, tu pourras en faire de même. Ça te va ?

_ Oui… En fait ça tombe bien parque que moi aussi j'ai plusieurs choses à te demander.

Draco lui tendit la main et Hermione hésita une seconde avant de la saisir. Elle connaissait la procédure pour un tel sort ainsi elle savait que le blond ne pouvais pas la rouler. Le blond eu un sourire en coin et lança le sort, aussitôt une multitude de filament lumineux s'entourèrent autour de leur main jointe.

_ Bien… Je commence en premier si tu le permets Granger.

La Griffondor lui fit un regard noir mais ne dit rien, attendant la première demande du blond.

_ Tu promets ne rien raconter de cet « accident » à qui que ce soit, y compris à Potter, maintenant et même après qu'il ait retrouvé son apparence réelle ?

_ Je promets.

Aussitôt un premier filament se resserra autour du poignet d'Hermione, pénétrant dans sa chair et celant leur premier accord.

_ Tu promets de tout faire pour rendre son apparence réelle à Harry ? Même si cela pourrais t'attirer des ennuis ?

_ Je promets. Tu promets de m'aider à le faire ?

_ Je promets. Tu promets que si nous ne parvenons pas à rendre son apparence à Harry dans les trois prochaines semaines tu iras toi-même te dénoncer au directeur ?

Draco grimaça. Bien sûr Granger était intelligente, elle n'allait pas accepter t'attendre trop longtemps que Potter soit son prisonnier. Il eut peur un instant de la conséquence d'une telle promesse. Mais d'un autre coté si même avec Granger il ne trouver pas la solution au problème dans le temps impartit alors il n'y parviendrait jamais. Avec résignation il se dit que c'était un bon compromis.

_ Je promets Granger. Tu promets de m'aider à couvrir la disparition temporaire de Potter aux autres ? De m'aider à trouver une bonne excuse à sa disparition soudaine et temporaire ?

Ce fut à Hermione de grimacer. Aider Malfoy était une chose, mentir pour lui en était une autre. Mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix à bien y réfléchir… en faite elle avait même une petite idée sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour couvrir le blond. Elle soupira en voyant le sourire presque victorieux du blond, il savait déjà qu'elle aller accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement si elle voulait obtenir autre chose de lui.

_ Je promets. Tu promets de ne plus enfermer Harry ?

_ … Il va s'enfuir si je fais ça et tu le sais très bien Granger. Hors de question que Potter m'échappe maintenant !

La brune grimaça au refus catégorique du blond. Mais il était hors de question de laisser son ami en cage.

_ Enfin Malfoy tu vois bien qu'il ne supporte pas ça !

_ Il n'a qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Siffla Draco les dents serrées.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Potter indéfiniment dans sa cage bien sûr mais ça la lionne n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait s'était un moyen d'empêcher ce foutu Pottyfouine de se barrer en douce. Il vit Hermione réfléchir à toute vitesse. Bon sang, s'il se concentrait il était presque sur de pouvoir voir les méninges de la brune fumer !

_Si tu ne le libère pas je...

_ Tu vas quoi Granger ? Me dénoncer ? Tu as déjà promis de ne pas le faire, je ne dois pas t'expliquer que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons revenir sur ce que nous avons promis.

_ Tu me dois une promesse !

_ Je ne te dois rien du tout, il n'a jamais était question de promettre le même nombre d'engagement.

La Griffondor rougit de colère. Voilà pourquoi le Serpentard s'était empressé de commencer ! Elle restera sa prise sur la main du blond. Elle avait envie de le frapper, d'effacer avec une gifle ce sourire arrogant qu'il arborait. Mais elle devait rester calme, si elle perdait son sang-froid Harry se retrouverait coincer dans cette cage pour une durée indéterminée. Et puis soudain une idée lui vint.

_ Et si je te donne le moyen d'être sur qu'il ne se sauve pas ? Tu acceptes de le libérer ? Tu promets de le prendre avec toi en cours aussi ?

Le blond fut intrigué par cette dernière demande.

_ Pourquoi le prendre en cours ?

_ Parce que… Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne du retard. Fit la griffonne en rougissant.

_ Et la vraie raison ? demanda moqueusement Draco.

_ Je… Je veux pouvoir m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'il va bien.

_... Je vois… Très bien Granger. Je te promets que si tu me donne ce « moyen » de garder Potter sous contrôle je le libère de sa cage et qu'il n'y retournera pas tant qu'il se comportera correctement. S'il fait la moindre connerie pour me nuire il y retournera ! Et je promets de le prendre avec moi tous les jours si ça te fais plaisir, à partir de samedi soir.

_ Pourquoi samedi soir ? Pourquoi demain soir et non pas aujourd'hui ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Réfléchit Granger, demain c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je pourrais prétendre avoir acheté mon nouvel animal de compagnie la bas. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention avec l'apparition mystérieuse d'une fouine sortie de nul par au moment où Potter disparaît.

_ Ho. Oui c'est logique… Tu as autre chose à me demander ?

_ En fait oui… Je veux que tu me donnes cette carte qui t'as permis de retrouver Potter. Pas question que Weasley me tombe dessus aussi grâce à ça.

Hermione pâlit. Dans la cage Harry, qui était resté calme jusque-là s'agita avec fureur.

_ Non ! Hors que question !... Je peux te promettre de ne laisser personne d'autre y avoir accès, mais pas question de te donner ça. Je la reprends !

_ Et pourquoi pas Granger ?

_ Parce que de un, c'est trop précieux et deux, ce n'est pas à moi !

Les yeux de Draco devinrent deux fentes. Et si le propriétaire légitime demander à récupérer ce fameux trésor ?

_ A qui est-il alors Granger ?

_ C'est à… à Harry. Je ne peux pas te la laisser… et Ron ne sais pas que c'est moi qui l'ai.

_ Très bien… Je me contenterais de ta promesse alors.

Draco fit mine de relâcher la main de la Griffondor mais Hermione ne le lâcha pas, au contraire elle attrapa même son poignet avec son autre main pour l'empêcher de se soustraire à l'étreinte.

_ Pas si vite Malfoy, j'ai encore une chose à te demander !

Le blond grimaça, il avait espéré rester avec l'avantage d'une promesse mais Granger ne comptait pas lui laisser cette chance apparemment.

_ Quoi encore Granger ?

_ On va devoir travailler ensemble sur ce coup là Malfoy alors je te demande deux choses. La première c'est que quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux tu me traites avec un minimum de respect et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Draco tiqua mais ne dis rien. La demande était raisonnable et si ça leur permettait de se supporter…

_ Ok Gran… Hermione, je te le promets.

_ Et la deuxième… Promets moi que tu ne me mentiras à aucun moment Malfoy ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu me faces un sale coup en douce !

Le blond ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Un sale coup ? Lui ?! C'était elle qui lui en faisait un là !

_Ça fais deux promesses ça.

_ Et alors ? fit la lionne avec un sourire retors. Tu n'as pas dit tout à l'heure que nous n'étions pas obliger de faire le même nombre de promesses ? Et puis je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas promit Malfoy.

Le blond râla mais n'essaya pas de dégager sa main.

_ Très bien Granger… Si tu promets de ne pas utiliser ces vérités contre moi je te promet de ne pas mentir quand je serais sur que nous ne somme que tout les deux. Contente ?

Hermione lui fit un sourire sincère.

_ Très… Et je te promet que je ne répéterais à personne tes petits secrets.

Les deux ados se lâchèrent enfin le sort ce compléta, laissant de fins anneaux lumineux un instant sur leur peau avant de disparaître complètement. Un silence étrange s'abattit alors jusqu'à ce que Pottyfouine se remette a couiner, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha doucement de la cage sans que Draco ne face un geste pour l'en empêcher et elle se pencha vers son ami.

_ Désolée Harry, je vais te sortir de la, je te le promet. souffla t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers le blond qui s'était assis, lasse, sur le rebord de son lit. Il contemplait avec une certaine fascination la carte des maraudeurs. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la brune lui arrache presque des mains. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait récupéré sa baguette…

_ Je vais y aller Malfoy… Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Histoire de te faire sortir Harry de sa cage… Essaye de te rendre présentable en attendant… Tu ressembles à un boucher !

Et la brune partit en coup de vent. Draco grimaça, elle avait raison, il avait l'air d'avoir commis un meurtre. Pas qu'il ait saigné beaucoup mais il en avait mis vraiment partout sur ces vêtements. Il commença à partir vers la salle de bain quand son regard se posa sur Pottyfouine, soudainement bien calme dans sa cage. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'une toilette. Il attrapa la cage en faisant fit des soudaines protestations de l'animal.

_ Calme Potty, toi aussi t'a besoin d'une douche … Et que les choses soit clair, si tu essayes encore de me mordre au court de l'opération je te nois !


	5. a la douche potty

Bonjours à tous ! Me revoilà ! Content de me voir ? Je vous avoue que j'ai hésité à continuer cette fic, elle n'a pas l'air d'emballer grand monde mais bon, je me dis que même pour une lectrice (oui himé je pense à toi) je me dois de la continuer.

Bizarrement j'ai remarqué que de moins en moins de monde laissait des reviews maintenant.

Alors je calme tout de suite, non ce qui va suivre n'est pas une prière pour en avoir, même si ça fait toujours plaisir. Mais je vous invite très sérieusement à en laisser. Et pas qu'à la mienne hein, à toutes celles que vous aimez et que vous suivez aussi. Et je ne demande pas seulement ça en tant qu'auteure mais aussi en tant que lectrice. Je sais que beaucoup d'auteurs sont comme moi, doutent de ce qu'ils écrivent et un petit mot (même un « à quand la suite ? ») aide à motiver et évite que certaine fic ne soit à l'abandon ce qui est super frustrant pour beaucoup de lecteur.

Donc j'invente un nouveau slogan qui est

« Pour éviter une fic abandonné, pensez à reviewer ! »

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 :

Arrivée dans la salle de bain Draco posa la cage de Potter, toujours furieux, au sol avant d'entreprendre de retirer sa robe. Un coincement offusquer lui vint de la cage quand il retira son pull et sa chemise et il eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu va couiner comme ça à chaque fois que je me déshabillerais Potty ? Parce que c'est certes flatteur mais ça va vite me lasser.

Pour toute réponse la fouine feula doucement. Sans perdre son sourire narquois pour autant le blond avança ses doigts de la porte de la cage mais s'arrêta quand Harry découvris ses crocs.

\- Potter je te rappelle que si tu m'attaques ou si tu essayes de t'échapper Granger aura de sacrés problèmes et toi tu resteras dans cette cage pour au moins trois semaines. Alors cache-moi ces maudites dents avant que je ne sois vraiment tenté de te les arracher.

L'animal recouvrit ses dents mais ne cessa pas de gronder. Avec prudence Draco le sorti de la cage et le déposa rapidement dans l'évier de la salle de bain. Potter ne le quitta pas des yeux quand il ramassa ses affaires sales pour les jeter dans la corbeille. Encore moins quand le blond se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, torse nu, et ouvrit le robinet de l'évier. Poussant légèrement Harry du bras il entreprit de régler l'eau à une température convenable avant de tirer l'animal sous le jet. Harry couina de protestation mais Draco n'en tint pas compte et entreprit de frotter le corps de fin sous ses doigts. Harry sembla comprendre, enfin, ce qu'il faisait et cessa de se débattre, se contentant de le fusiller du regard durant tout son nettoyage. Quand Harry fut enfin propre il le prit dans une serviette, surprit que Potter ne se débat plus… et puis il vit un éclat dans les yeux de l'animal et celui-ci prit une posture des plus étranges. Draco blêmit.

\- Potter je te jure que si tu oses me pisser dessus, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je te rase !

Il vit l'animal recouvrir doucement les crocs et avant que Draco n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit le mal était fait.

Il lâcha Harry avec un cri fort peu viril et celui-ci en profita pour fuir dans la chambre où il disparut sous le lit avant qu'un Serpentard fulminant ne réussisse à le choper. Outré, en colère et passablement souillé le Serpentard retira précipitamment le reste de ses vêtements avant de se jeter sous la douche, vociférant contre ce « petit con » de griffon.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard il ressortit, plus propre qu'avant mais toujours furieusement en pétard. Il partit à la recherche de l'animal, baguette au point et serviette à la taille quand on refrappa à la porte. Il n'avait pas pensé que Granger n'avait pas sa chambre si loin que ça. Avec un soupir il alla lui ouvrir en se disant qu'au moins cette fois elle attendait qu'il ouvre la porte avant d'entrer.

Quand il ouvrit la porte Granger sembla en premier lieu surprise, son regard balayant le blond de haut en bas, avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement. Draco eut un sourire narquois, il faut dire que le spectacle en aurait fait rougir plus d'une, l'attrapeur de Serpentard mouillé et nu avec juste une serviette ? Bon sang même le mec aurait rougit. Enfin si elle était entré sans frapper c'est lui qui aurait rougit, à quatre pattes, les fesses en l'air en train de traquer ce foutu Potty sous les meubles. Il se décala pour la laisser entrer et la brunette rentra précipitamment dans la pièce en s'écartant le plus possible de lui.

Elle alla s'assoir à son bureau et c'est le moment que choisi Harry pour réapparaitre, lui sautant agilement sur les genoux. Il tourna la tête vers Draco et lui offrit à nouveau un sourire animal. Des envies de meurtre montèrent en Draco donc la mâchoire commencer à avoir des tics nerveux. Décidant d'ignorer l'ignoble animal et passant à côté d'Hermione avec une expression de dégout, il alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain, enfilant rapidement un pantalon propre et un tee-shirt. Quand il revint Hermione arboré toujours de vives couleurs aux joues et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon Gran… Hermione tu vas t'en remettre !

La brunette lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Très drôle Malfoy. En attendant je te ramené ceci, comme convenu.

Draco attrapa le harnais qu'elle lui tendait avec un air dubitatif.

\- Tu veux que je le promène en laisse ? Pas que l'idée me déplaise mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'accord de l'intéressait.

\- Mais non enfin si en quelque sorte mais… Ceci est une laisse de ma conception, tu la relis par un sort à un autre objet, un collier, une montre ou n'importe quoi d'autre et Harry ne pourras pas s'éloigner de cet objet de plus de cinq mètre.

\- … Pratique. Et tu es sûr qu'il ne pourra pas l'enlever ?

\- Sur, j'avais conçu ça pour Pattenrond et il n'a jamais réussi à l'enlever tout seul et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Alors ? Tu me donnes quelque chose à quoi le rattacher ?

Draco eu un sourire en coin. Il devait bien l'admettre, même si il ne le ferait jamais à voix haute, Granger était brillante. Il retira la chevalière portant l'emblème des Malfoy de son doigt et lui tendit. Depuis que son père lui avait donné avant d'être emmené pour la prison elle n'avait jamais quitté son doigt. Et puis au moins l'expression de « garder Potter sous la main » prenait tout son sens !

La Griffondor lança un sort sur la bague et celle-ci se mit à briller et à vibrer quelque secondes avant redevenir inerte. Avec un petit sourire Draco approcha le harnais de Potty mais celui-ci se mit à grogner en découvrant ses crocs et il perdit son sourire.

\- Potter c'est ça ou la cage à toi de voir…

Hermione le foudroya du regard mais ne dis rien. A la place elle lui arracha presque l'objet des mains et entreprit de le mettre elle-même à son ami avec un sourire désolé. Et bien sur ce foutu animal se laissa faire. Un nouveau tic fit frémir sa mâchoire alors qu'il rongé son frein, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. La voix de Granger le tira cependant de ses sombres ruminations.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais lancé ce sort au pif mais… tu ne te rappelle pas de la formule qui a servi à te retransformer ? Tu as essayé de t'en souvenir au moins ?

\- …Tu sais Hermione si tu me poses de telles questions je vais avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à ne pas être mauvais. Bien sûr que j'ai essayé de m'en souvenir ! Sauf que quand ta directrice de maison à lancer ce sort je venais de sortir du pantalon de Goyle…

Un frison d'horreur lui remonta le dos à se souvenir. Mais granger ne sembla pas comprendre.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Si tu avais vu et sentit ce que je… eurk rien que d'y repenser j'en ai la nausée. Bon sang personne ne devrais vivre ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit je hurlais à ce moment-là donc je n'ai absolument rien entendu.

Hermione étouffa un rire en quinte de toux mais Draco ne fut pas dupe.

\- Ravi que cet instant on ne peut plus traumatisant t'amuses.

\- Excuse-moi mais j'aurais crus que te retrouver dans le pantalon d'un garçon aurait était plutôt un bon souvenir pour toi.

Le Serpentard eu l'air outré et Hermione se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Bon sang on ne parle pas d'un pantalon de garçon là ! Je suis quasiment sur que ce n'était même pas humain !

Le blond se permit un petit sourire à la vue d'une Hermione hilare. Mais il se fana bien vite quand Potty se remit à grogner, contre son amie cette fois.

\- Ha ! Potter n'aime pas te voir pactiser avec l'ennemi on dirait.

Le rire d'Hermione se fana également et elle se mordit la lèvre. Un silence gêné s'installa un instant avant qu'Hermione ne le brise.

\- Donc pas de souvenir du contre sort…

\- Non et j'ai déjà fouillé une grande partit des livres de métamorphose de la bibliothèque sans grand succès…Mais bon il en reste encore pas mal à voir…J'y retournerais demain après la sortit à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Bien… je vais faire quelques recherches de mon côté aussi… Je te rejoindrai demain soir ici avant ta ronde pour faire le point.

Une fois leur prochain rendez-vous pris la brune s'éclipsa laissant Draco seul avec pottyfouine. Avec un soupir Draco caressa doucement la chevalière sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Bon… Ecoute Potty moi je vais me coucher alors je te préviens, tu fais la moindre connerie, du genre de tout à l'heure et je te fais passer un sale quart d'heure. Et ne va pas croire que mon serment avec Granger m'en empêcherai, je peux faire beaucoup de chose très désagréable pour toi sans pour autant te faire mal, je me suis fait comprendre ?

Pour toute réponse Harry découvrit les crocs avec un grognement avant de lui tourner le dos. Prenant ça pour une confirmation de mauvaise grâce le Serpentard se dévêtit avant de se glisser dans les draps. Il s'endormi au bout de quelques minutes à peine, ne voyant pas les petits yeux de la fouine fixés sur lui…

Au troisième sursaut de la calèche qui les emmener à Pré-au-Lard Draco ne put retenir un juron. Bon sang, les sorciers pouvaient transplanner à l'autre bout de la planète mais ils étaient incapable de faire des calèches qui ne les éjecter pas de leur siège au moindre nid de poule ? Sans rire ?

Il évita soigneusement le regard moqueur de Blaise assis en face de lui. Ce samedi n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas une bonne journée. Son réveil avait était mouvementé, il avait ouvert les yeux face à un gueule pleine de croc qui lui crier dessus et il n'avait même pas pu se venger de ce réveil quelque peu brutal vu que Potter avait filé sous la commode à la vitesse de l'éclair sous les sorts qu'il avait fait pleuvoir sur lui. Mal réveillé il n'avait même pas réussi à le toucher, cette saleté ! Suite à cela il s'était retrouvé dans la Grande Salle avec une Pansy qui essayait aussi désespérément que lourdement d'attirer son attention sans en avoir l'air. Pathétique et exaspérant, de quoi le mettre en boule dès le petit dej'. Apres ça il avait réussi à s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, l'excuse de « je ne pouvais pas les faire parce que je chercher un moyen de rendre son apparence à Potter que j'ai transformé en boule de poil » n'était pas recevable. Et le dis Potter n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui hurler dans les oreilles tout ce temps et ce malgré de fortes menaces répéter à son encontre.

Un énième soupir lui échappa alors qu'il toucha son doigt nu. Sa chevalière était restée dans sa chambre, enfermée à double tour dans un des tiroirs de table de chevet, retenant Potter captif de sa chambre. Malgré cela il ne se sentait pas rassuré, certes Harry s'était tenu tranquille jusque-là, et son pacte avec Granger ne devais pas y être pour rien mais une petite voix lui disait que l'animal lui préparer un sale tour.

L'attitude morose du blond commencé cependant à légèrement irriter ses compagnons de voyage. Blaise et Theo, les seul que Draco pouvait un tant soit peut considérer comme de réels amis, le dévisagaient depuis le début du voyage et comme il était prévisible de s'y attendre, Blaise ne supporta bientôt plus le silence pesant de l'habitacle.

\- Eh bien ! Tes soupirs de compétition ont une raison explicable ou tu nous fais une nouvelle imitation de Théo ?

Le petit brun le foudroya du regard en poussant justement un de ses fameux soupirs, un demi-sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Blaise éclata de rire et Draco eu un sourire sincère, dans leur petit groupe Théo était le plus discret, il se complexait en longs silences et en soupirs rêveurs quand son esprit partait loin des discutions … Du moins en apparence, car en vérité rien n'échappait à l'ouïe fine de Théo. Pas le moindre ragot, pas une seule info ne lui échappait et le fait qu'il se faisait si facilement oublier faisait de lui un redoutable espion pour Draco. Combien de fois avait-il put coincer une bande d'élèves qui préparait un sale coup grâce à ses infos ? Même lui ne le savait pas.

Blaise quant à lui avait le chic pour toujours appuyer là où ça faisait mal sans en avoir l'air, si bien qu'il était carrément impossible pour les deux autres de lui en vouloir pour les vacheries qu'il sortait… ou faisait. Il avait aussi la technique pour désamorcer les situations les plus tendues. De l'avis de Draco ils étaient les parfaits amis qu'il lui fallait. Utile, amusant, capable de se défendre et qui ne lui faisait pas d'ombre. Est-il vraiment utile de dire que ce dernier point était crucial ?

\- Sérieusement Draco, tu soupires comme si tu pensais à un amant perdu !

\- Blaise fous lui la paix tu veux ? Tu vois bien que notre cher ami le dragon n'est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

\- Parce qu'il y a des jours où il l'est ?

Face à la remarque Draco donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami qui grimaça sous l'impact. Le blond eu un petit rire devant la réaction exagérée de son ami, il ne l'avait pas tapé fort, il le savait et Blaise avait tendance à toujours exagérer quand il se chamaillait.

\- Tiens tu vois ? Ce garçon est une brute ! râla de basané.

\- Tu l'as cherché aussi, regarde, moi il ne me tape jamais.

\- Uniquement parce que tu es plus petit que lui !

Theo leva les yeux au ciel. Il vrai qu'entre le grand blond et le beau métis il faisait freluquet. Pas très musclé ni très grand, les traits plutôt fin et une mine toujours pleine d'ennuis le petit brun avait pourtant assez de charme pour faire tourner le cœur des jeunes filles. Pas que cela l'intéresse vraiment cela dit, il avait parfois du mal à comprendre pourquoi certaines filles venaient lui parler en rougissant pour lui demander de l'aide en cour. Une innocence qui avait de quoi toucher, surtout chez un Serpentard. A une époque cette innocence avait rappelé à Draco celle de Potter.

A cette pensée le blond eu un nouveau soupir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à lui.

-Bon alors ? On fait comme d'habitude ? fit Blaise, bien loin de se douter des troubles intérieurs de son ami. On part chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve ce soir dans ta chambre pour discuter et picoler toute la nuit ?!

Draco grimaça, il avait oublié ça tient. Le samedi soir les trois garçons avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'alcool aidant, ils se confiaient les uns aux autres et cela ne faisait que renforcer la confiance que Draco avait envers ses camarades. Même si il éviter de « picoler » depuis le début de l'année, l'alcool ayant le désagréable effet de lui délier la langue et ce malgré l'insistance de Blaise.

\- Cela va être difficile ce soir, fit-il avec une grimace. Je suis de ronde ce soir et pas question de la louper cette fois ci, Granger me tient à l' œil et je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle vienne vérifier que je ne m'esquive pas ce soir.

\- Et alors ? T'es de ronde en début de soirée non ? Théo et moi, on te rejoint après, on s'en fou que ce soit tard après tout, on pioncera sur ton tapis c'est tout !

\- Non Blaise, TU dormiras sur son tapis, hors de question de je me joigne à toi.

Draco eu un petit rire narquois face à la mine outrée de Blaise.

\- Soit ! Si je ne peux y échapper alors… on se retrouve vers 22 heures ça vous va ? Je me serais débarrassé de Granger d'ici-là.

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent et bientôt ils arrivèrent à destination. Chacun partit de son côté et Draco partit rapidement vers l'animalerie.

Le bâtiment était réputé pour avoir de très nombreuses espèces à disposition et Draco savait pour y avoir déjà fait un tour, qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherche. Sans prêter attention à la première cage qui contenais d'étranges créatures rose bondissante devant lequel s'extasier plusieurs jeunes filles il monta à l'étage. Un sourire froid apparut sur son visage quand il aperçut ce qu'il chercher. Enfin la chance lui souriait. Un vendeur vint à sa rencontre en le voyant aussi immobile devant la vitre.

\- Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur jeune homme ?

\- Oui, je crois que l'on peut dire ça oui.

Devant lui, derrière la vitre et le regardant avec curiosité se trouver l'exacte réplique de la fouine qu'était devenue Potter…

Et voilà ! Chapitre 5 finis ! Dance de la victoire pour moi s'il vous plaît ! Voilà himechu c'est cadeau ^^ faute de gâteau au chocolat …

Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ?


	6. message

pas de nouveau chapitre mais un message urgent.

recherche une beta lectrice et beta correctrices pour j'ai une dent et fouine toi même! si vous êtes intéressé me contacter par message privé . je cherche quelqu'un pour échanger et m'aider dans mes histoires en plus de me corriger. j'ai déjà un chapitre a corriger depuis un moment donc je vous attends.

petite précision, je cherche des gens travaillant sur Word et google doc. si possibilité de parler sur Messenger se serais top!


	7. nouveau locataire

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, je ne suis toujours pas morte, et tel le phénix (ou Voldemort) je reviens de nouveau !

Je vous rassure cette fic n'est pas à l'abandon, j'ai trop d'idée pour la suite pour ça, mais il a était difficile pour moi d'écrire ces derniers temps. Je ne vais pas m'étaler mais disons que les périodes pré et post rupture ne sont pas les plus motivante pour écrire. Sur ce je vous laisse avec nos cher petit ami et vous retrouve en bas de pages .

Draco hâta le pas dans les grands couloirs vides de l'école, pressé de rejoindre sa chambre avec son précieux fardeau. Il était rentré plus tôt que tous les autres, ayant trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait dans les premières heures, mais malgré cela il était déjà assez tard. Dans deux ou trois heures, il devrait aller manger dans la grande salle mais il voulait pouvoir installer tous ses précieux paquets dans sa chambre. Sans compter qu'il devait aussi aller refaire des recherches à la bibliothèque, il se voyait mal dire à Granger qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire.

Il accéléra encore, se faisant plus brusque dans ces mouvements mais un couinement le fit stopper. Il baissa les yeux sur la petite cage qu'il portait avec douceur et précaution jusque-là, et eut un petit sourire. Dressée sur ses pattes arrières, la petite fouine le regardait avec des grands yeux innocents et Draco ne put que s'en émouvoir. Il déposa sans délicatesse aucune les paquets rétrécis qu'il tenait dans l'autre main et avança sa main ainsi libérée vers la petite tête de l'animal, glissant ses doigts au travers des barreaux, en murmurant une excuse. La réaction de la bête ne se fit pas attendre, avec empressement celle-ci se frotta contre les doigts blancs de son nouveau maître, s'attirant un petit rire de celui-ci. Draco retira ses doigts à regret sous le cri de protestation du petit animal.

Il avait été surpris quand le propriétaire de l'animalerie lui avait mis dans les bras. La petite créature semblait l'avoir tout de suite adopté, se frottant contre lui avec des petits cris de plaisir et réclamant des caresses que Draco s'était fait une joie de lui prodiguer. Le vendeur lui avait alors appris que l'animal était parfaitement sociabilisé et tout à fait dressé mais qu'un tel attachement, aussi rapide, avec son nouveau propriétaire était quand même exceptionnel.

Le blond avait eu un sourire triste, au moins l'une des fouines l'acceptaient, même si ce n'était pas forcément celle dont il voulait l'affection en priorité.

Il se remit en marche, reprenant ses paquets abandonnés lâchement sur le sol quelques minutes plus tôt, faisant bien attention à ne pas trop bousculer la cage de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Il finit par arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit… et poussa un énorme soupir blasé. Bien sûr que Potter ne s'était pas tenu tranquille !

Il déposa son chargement à côté de la porte et regarda le carnage avec désolation.

De toute évidence, Potter s'était occupé pendant son après-midi. Son armoire était grande ouverte, ses vêtements chers et précieux, éparpillés au travers la pièce. Draco grimaça en apercevant une de ses chemises préférées, en soie délicate

d'un vert émeraude profond, passablement couverte de poils. Au vu de la forme qu'il pouvait y voir imprimée en relief, Potter avait dû dormir dessus.

Il avança de quelque pas, cherchant ce petit démon des yeux sans le voir. Au moins Potter n'avait pas uriné sur le sol ou pire sur ses vêtements ou son lit.

Sa table de chevet, dans laquelle était enfermée sa bague, par contre avait morflé. Le premier tiroir avait été griffé et visiblement rongé mais le sort qui le maintenait hermétiquement fermé avait tenu bon. Le deuxième tiroir par contre avait été mis à terre et proprement fouillé. Avec un soupir, il se baissa pour ramasser les affaires éparpillées au sol: quelques pétards et autres bêtises du genre…

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ce tiroir contenait ce qu'il confisquait lors de ses rondes. Son regard tomba ensuite sur quelques photos… des photos d'un certain Gryffondor! Il se sentit pâlir, Potter avait trouvé les photos volées. Enfin peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention, après tout elles étaient là sur le sol, intactes. Il ramassa précipitamment les objets éparpillés pour les remettre dans le tiroir et il se releva pour le remettre dans le meuble. Mais il se stoppa quand son regard rencontra deux billes noires et il déglutit. Potter se tenait sur son lit, dressé sur ses quatre pattes avec LA photo entre ses petits crocs. Celle où il se dévoilait le plus, la préférée de Draco jusqu'à ce jour. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que Potter lâchait la photo compromettante à ses pieds et se mit à grogner en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le griffon lui demandait une explication ?

Il baissa les yeux en ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Pourquoi le regard accusateur de Potter le mettait aussi mal à l'aise ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Ecoute Potty, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais tu te trompes quels que soient les scénarios que tu te sois inventés. Ce sont juste des confiscations Potty, j'avais totalement oublié que ces photos étaient là.

Mensonge, mensonge éhonté et il était sûr que Potter le savait. Un silence étrange s'installa quelques secondes avant qu'un couinement plaintif ne se fasse entendre. Potter sursauta et Draco fourra rapidement la dernière de ces précieuses photos et rangea le tiroir avant de se retourner vers la petite fouine dans sa cage, qui regardait la fouine Potter, avec curiosité. Potter poussa un cri étrange avant de tourner la tête vers Draco, une expression proche de l'outrage sur sa face animal.

Draco sourit et alla chercher la cage avant de l'amener sur le lit. Potter s'approcha de son homologue avec méfiance alors que le petit animal s'agitait dans sa cage, visiblement ravi de voir un congénère. Mais Potter ne partageait visiblement pas son enthousiasme et lui gronda sourdement dessus. La pauvre petite créature sembla prendre peur de l'agressivité du Griffon et alla se réfugier de l'autre côté de la cage, cherchant à atteindre son maître pour être protéger.

\- Doucement Potter, souffla le blond, cet adorable créature est ton remplaçant à venir alors gare à toi si tu lui fais du mal.

Potter émit un couinement mécontent avant d'aller se réfugier sous le lit. Draco haussa les épaules et attrapa sa baguette, rangeant, en quelques sorts, les dégâts que le brun avait dû faire en plusieurs heures. Un grondement frustré lui confirma cette pensée. Une fois la chambre remise en état, il décida de libérer la vrai fouine. Potty, car tel serait son nom désormais, sortit de la cage sans crainte et se mit à explorer son nouvel environnement. La laissant faire, Draco alla récupérer les paquets restants et entreprit de les installer en leur rendant leur taille normale. Ainsi sa chambre se trouva affublée d'une nouvelle cage aux dimensions impressionnantes. Deux mètres de long pour un et demi de large et deux de hauteur, la cage était formée de quatre niveaux, accessibles par de petites rambardes, totalement adaptées à la morphologie du petit mammifère qu'elle accueillerait.

Le premier niveau était une litière, indispensable, le deuxième niveau était destiné aux jeux, elle contenait une grande roue, qui avait la particularité de ne pas faire de bruit quand elle tournait et d'une série de tuyaux qui formait un labyrinthe coloré. Le troisième étage était destiné au repas et enfin le quatrième au repos. Deux trappes permettaient à l'animal de sortir ou d'entrer, la première au niveau de la litière et la seconde à hauteur d'homme. Satisfait, Draco admira un moment l'installation avec un œil critique. Serait-ce assez confortable pour son nouveau protégé ? Peut-être devrait-il lui rajouter un petit cousin ou quelque chose dans cet esprit pour son confort.

Un petit cri le fit sortir de sa réflexion et il se retourna à temps pour voir le pauvre petit Potty sortir en trombe de sous le lit pour se précipiter vers lui, poursuivi par Potter. La fouine lui grimpa le long de la jambe et il l'attrapa pour la prendre contre lui. Potter s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, montrant les crocs et grondant contre l'autre animal qui alla se réfugier dans son cou, se frottant à sa mâchoire avec des gémissements plaintifs.

\- Potter ! Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à plus faible que toi ?!

Potter gronda de plus belle et Potty trembla légèrement. Il leva la main vers la pauvre bête et se mit à la caresser doucement pour l'apaiser.

\- Mais enfin Potter qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Il ne comprend pas que tu n'es pas comme lui, je te préviens, si tu t'en prends encore à lui je t'enferme dans la salle de bain !

Potter battit en retraite, se réfugiant à nouveau sous son lit.

Draco soupira, entraînant le pauvre Potty toujours terrifié vers sa nouvelle demeure. C'était étrange, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Potter, qu'il soit en colère après lui il le comprenait. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à un pauvre animal innocent ? Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

La petite fouine, la vraie, fini par entrer docilement dans la cage, regardant son maître avec une lueur dans les yeux qui fit faire une mimique adorable à Draco avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

Si quelqu'un le voyait faire cette tête d'idiot attendrit c'en était fini de sa réputation. Mais Potty était si mignon…

Draco secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits et jeta un œil à l'heure. Il était en retard… très, très en retard ! Impossible d'aller faire des recherches avant le repas, Granger allait lui faire tout un foin, et tout ça à cause de Potter et de ses bêtises.

Oui, il était de mauvaise foi mais il n'allait quand même pas accuser son adorable petit Potty !

\- Potter ! On va aller manger, ramène toi ici !

Draco récupéra sa chevalière, l'enfilant à son doigt avant de se retourner vers le lit où Potter, les crocs dévoilés, lui grondait dessus. Il poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Ecoute Potter, le but de l'opération c'est que Potty puisse prendre ta suite après, quand tu seras redevenu le survivant agaçant que tu es. Je comprends que tu n'ais pas la moindre envie d'être aussi câlin que lui mais essaye au moins d'être plus… civilisé. Sinon je te laisse ici et j'y vais avec lui, c'est toi qui choisit.

La fouine gronda encore un instant avant de cacher ses petits crocs acérés et de se rapprocher de lui de mauvaise grâce.

\- Arrête Potter, je te traiterais bien, promis. Après tout, Granger m'aura dans son viseur tout le repas. Et je ne laisserais pas les autres Serpentards te faire du mal non plus si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

La fouine claqua des dents, visiblement irritée, mais ne chercha pas à l'atteindre. Il grimpa sur le bras que lui tendait Draco, pour aller se loger sur son épaule.

Draco cacha un sourire satisfait avant de sortir de sa chambre. Son oreille était bien trop proche de la gueule de Potter pour qu'il se permette de le provoquer.

Son masque impassible sur le visage, il traversa les couloirs d'un pas tranquille, laissant un sourire supérieur passer sur ses lèvres quand certains élèves remarquaient son passager.

Il s'installa bientôt à sa place habituelle, face à la place vide de Potter… et face à Pansy. La table était encore peu occupée, Théo et Blaise n'étaient même pas encore arrivés, mais la Serpentard semblait avoir décidé de l'attendre le plus tôt possible.

Il retint un grondement agacé en croisant le regard de la brune. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore comprit qu'elle devait lâcher l'affaire. Cette idiote s'était faite « belle » pour lui apparemment, à lui et à ses « nouveaux » goûts « particuliers ».

Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, le look garçon-manqué lui allait plutôt bien. Bien mieux que le pseudo look sexy qu'elle essayait de se donner depuis le début de l'année. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour qu'elle éveille ne serait-ce qu'une vague sensation d'intérêt à son encontre chez Draco.

Pourquoi était-il si dur pour elle de comprendre qu'elle avait trop de poitrine, pas assez de muscle, pas assez de mèche rebelle ni d'yeux verts pour être susceptible de lui plaire ?

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire doux avant de se figer, regardant son épaule en palissant à vue d'œil.

\- Draco ? Tu as… Tu as un rat sur ton épaule !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire passant sur ses lèvres en entendant Potter siffler contre la brune.

\- Ceci, ma chère Pansy, n'est absolument pas un rat, c'est une fouine et plus précisément MA fouine, alors je te prierais de ne pas l'insulter.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire, transpercée par le regard du petit animal qui la fusillait du regard, visiblement prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre ouverture.

Blaise se laissa tomber à côté de lui, faisant sursauter Potter.

\- Une fouine ? Sérieusement Draco ? Ce n'est pas un peu cruel pour cette pauvre bête ?

Draco lui jeta un œil amusé, se servant en rôti et en pomme de terre.

\- J'avais juste prévu de prendre un nouvel animal de compagnie mais dans notre école il n'y a guère le choix. Un crapaud ? Tu peux oublier. Un chat ? Si classique. Un hibou ? J'ai déjà mon grand-duc et honnêtement, à quoi sert un animal de compagnie s'il passe le plus clair de son temps dans une volière ? La fouine est donc un bon compromis. Et puis Potty est très intelligent, et en plus il m'adore, pas vrai mon grand ? fit le blond avec un sourire narquois pour Potter, lui tendant un petit morceau de viande.

Potter enfonça ses griffes un peu plus fort dans son épaule en le regardant, à quelques centimètres de sa joue, avant de prendre le morceau de viande, le gobant, et de se frotter contre son cou avant de sauter sur la table, se servant dans son assiette.

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas le laisser manger les pommes de terre, c'est carnivore ces bestioles non ?

Théo poussa un soupir en s'installant de l'autre côté de Draco, avisant son nouvel animal avec un demi-sourire, ayant entendu une partie de la conversation en arrivant.

\- C'est faux mon cher Blaise, les fouines ne sont pas carnivores mais omnivores, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensent. C'est un animal opportuniste, il mange ce qu'il trouve, des fruits, des insectes et des petits mammifères comme les souris et les rats, même s'il est vrai qu'il a une nette préférence pour les œufs.

\- …Théo notre petit Mr je sais tout ! Granger n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

\- Très drôle Blaise, moi ce que je remarque c'est surtout le nom que tu lui as donné Draco. Potty ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de provoquer là ?

\- Mais pas du tout mon cher Théo, c'est un hommage, ricana Draco, rien de plus, promis.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, peu dupe, mais ne répliqua pas, attaquant son propre repas.

Blaise observa un instant la nouvelle bestiole, tentant de l'attirer avec un morceau de viande mais Potter semblait bien décidé à l'ignorer, volant des morceaux dans l'assiette du blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se décide à lui servir des morceaux dans une petite coupelle.

Le repas aurait pu continuer calmement si Pansy, qui regardait l'animal avec dégoût et méfiance, n'avait pas soudainement eu l'idée stupide de vouloir mettre l'animal au sol.

\- C'est dégoûtant de le faire manger sur la table ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle tendit le bras, bien décidée à éjecter l'animal de là, et l'attrapa par la queue.

La réaction de Potter ne se fit pas attendre. Il poussa un cri de douleur avant de se retourner violemment, mordant cruellement la main responsable avant de lâcher prise et de se sauver sur les genoux de Draco quand l'étreinte sur son appendice se relâcha.

La brune cria de douleur et de rage, avant de se lever, se penchant pour attraper la fouine, les traits déformés par la colère.

Malheureusement pour elle, Draco réagit encore plus vite : il attrapa la main tendue vers SON Potty, la lui tordant sans ménagement.

Le poignet de la jeune femme émit un craquement sec et Pansy se retrouva plaquée sur la table, étalée dans les assiettes et les plats, incapable de bouger sans que son poignet ne menace de vraiment céder.

Draco la regarda avec froideur, les yeux brillants de colère, sa main libre posée sur Potter pour le protéger. Un masque impassible sur le visage, il regarda une seconde sa victime, laissant un silence pesant planer sur la table des verts et argents.

\- Visiblement tu n'as pas très bien comprit ce que j'ai dit Pansy. Potty est à moi, et je déteste qu'on touche à ce qui est à moi… Ceci sera mon seul avertissement, pour toi comme pour les autres. Le premier qui ose ne serait-ce que lui marcher sur la queue, même par accident, se verra dans l'obligation de faire un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. C'est clair ?

La brune couina piteusement mais Draco ne relâcha pas sa prise, une grimace de dégoût passant sur ses traits.

Pansy finit par agiter la tête de bas en haut, incapable de parler et Draco consentit enfin à la lâcher, reprenant son repas comme si de rien n'était, passant juste la main en douceur contre le dos de Potter sans vraiment y faire attention.

L'animal lui jeta un œil curieux avant de remonter sur la table, poursuivant lui-même son propre repas, surveillant sa nouvelle « ennemie » du coin de l'œil.

Quand Draco eut fini son repas, il se leva doucement et presque aussitôt Potter lui sauta sur l'épaule avec agilité, se calant de nouveau contre son cou.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Granger se disputer à voix basse avec Weasley et un sourire mauvais passa sur ses lèvres. Visiblement, l'entente n'était plus aussi parfaite sans Potter pour faire l'arbitre. A moins que cela ne soit sa faute ? Possible, au vu du regard noir que lui lança la belette.

Cette idée le fit sourire de plus belle, visiblement ce pauvre crétin de Weasley le voyait toujours comme une menace pour son idylle imaginaire avec Granger. L'idiot, il ferait mieux de la séduire réellement au lieu de le surveiller lui.

Il perdit son sourire une fois dans le couloir quand Potter sauta de son épaule, profitant de l'absence d'autres élèves pour gambader au sol. La pensée que le brun préférait encore être au sol plutôt que de rester en contact avec lui, lui traversa son esprit et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Ridicule et pathétique, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait au juste? Que Potter développe un syndrome de Stockholm? Il soupira bruyamment, regardant le petit animal qui n'en était pas vraiment un, courir devant lui. Une boule de colère lui monta à la gorge, sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la cause. Un sourire cruel passa sur ses lèvres et il bifurqua s'en prévenir, ne se dirigeant pas vers sa chambre comme Potter semblait le penser mais vers la bibliothèque.

Un couinement étranglé se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard et il devina sans mal que la "laisse" de Granger venait d'atteindre son rayon maximum.

Il eut cependant la bonté de s'arrêter, laissant Potter se rendre compte de son erreur de parcours et de le rejoindre, malgré la furieuse envie qu'il avait de se mettre à courir dans le couloir, traînant Potter derrière lui comme une serpillère.

Le dit Potter arriva comme un fou quelques secondes après, crachant avec colère après lui.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas fait attention. Tu n'avais qu'à rester avec moi Potty, si tu ne savais pas où j'allais. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois, provoquant un grondement encore plus sourd chez l'animal.

Il haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher, Potter se remit aussitôt à trottiner devant lui, non sans se retourner tous les trois mètres pour vérifier que son « maître » ne s'était pas encore amusé à changer de direction.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la bibliothèque, où quelques rares élèves étudiaient encore sous le regard perçant de la bibliothécaire.

Draco s'engouffra rapidement dans les rayonnages, Potter sur les talons, sachant exactement où aller. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de potasser sur place, il décida d'emprunter quelques volumes sur les métamorphoses, se disant qu'au pire il profiterait d'une nuit de ronde pour aller chercher des informations du côté de la réserve s'il ne trouvait pas dans ceux-là.

Potter le regarda faire avec curiosité, à croire qu'il était surpris que Draco cherche réellement une solution à leur problème. Ce qui, en soit, était assez vexant.

\- Sérieusement Potty-fouine, tu devrais te mettre à me croire quand je dis que je n'ai pas l'intention de te garder ainsi.

L'animal émit un petit bruit que Draco ne lui avait pas encore entendu et baissa la tête avant de sauter sur les livres que le blond portait.

Il grimpa doucement sur l'épaule du blond et s'y blottit avant de bailler, calant sa tête dans le cou chaud, son corps entourant sa nuque.

Draco ne put réprimer un sourire stupide au comportement du brun. Oui, Potter ne faisait sans doute ça que parce qu'il était épuisé mais au moins il était contre lui et de son plein gré. Si ça ce n'était pas un progrès!

Chargé de ses livres et Potty autour de son cou, le blond revint vite à sa chambre. Il fut cependant surpris de trouver la porte ouverte.

Il y entra avec prudence, déposant ses livres dès que possible pour attraper sa baguette.

Il poussa cependant un soupir en découvrant l'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse.

\- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

La brune sursauta, se retournant vivement vers lui, le visage plein de colère.

\- Tu avais promis de ne plus le mettre en cage ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il ne me reconnaît même pas !

Le blond ne put retenir un éclat de rire en attrapant Potter, celui-ci c'était réveillé à cause des cris de son amie.

\- Hermione, Potter est là ! La fouine qui est en cage est une VRAI fouine. Potter ne m'a pas quitté, comme convenu.

La brunette rougit un peu avant de focaliser son attention sur la petite fouine dans sa volière géante. Potty émis des petits cris de joie en voyant son maître, et Potter en fut visiblement contrarié. Il sauta des épaules du blond, se précipitant vers son amie et grimpa dans ses bras.

Potty redoubla d'effort pour se faire remarquer en le voyant, visiblement peu rancunier de la course-poursuite que Potter lui avait fait vivre quelques heures plus tôt.

Le blond eut un sourire attendri en avançant vers la cage, l'ouvrant pour que son petit protégé puisse se dégourdir les pattes. Aussitôt l'animal grimpa dans ses bras, gesticulant dans tous les sens, se frottant à son visage comme un fou.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris une vraie fouine ? fit Hermione, son ami visiblement furieux dans les bras.

\- Réfléchit Gr… Hermione, quand Potter aura retrouvé son apparence, si j'ai ma fouine qui disparaît en même temps que Potter réapparaît… tu ne crois pas que ce serait suspect ? Potty me permettra d'avoir un alibi parfait, et ça c'est sans compter qu'il est vraiment adorable.

Hermione resta silencieuse, posant sa main sur le dos d'Harry pour l'empêcher de sauter au visage du blond sans que celui-ci ne le remarque.

\- Par contre je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des recherches je l'avoue, mais j'ai pris de quoi les continuer ici plus tard.

\- J'apprécie ta franchise, fit la brune visiblement surprise.

Draco haussa les épaules en lui accordant enfin son attention, Potty ayant fini sa fête et étant parti à la chasse aux boulettes de papier, renversant la corbeille du bureau de Draco pour avoir plus de cibles.

\- Ca fait partit du contrat il me semble. La vérité quand nous sommes entre nous. Et puis tu allais bien finir par me poser la question. Et de ton côté? Tu as trouvé une excuse pour justifier l'absence de Potter?

\- Si on veut… disons que pour l'ensemble du corps enseignant et de nos camarades, Harry s'est absenté pour raisons personnelles.

\- … tu ne m'en diras pas plus.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire.

\- Non désolée, ça ne regarde que Harry et moi.

Draco grimaça, contrarié, mais ne rajouta rien. Après tout, il n'avait effectivement pas à savoir, être dans l'ignorance pourrait même lui éviter des erreurs grossières. Du genre, parler de quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir. Et puis, vu qu'il allait avoir besoin d'elle pour la soirée, autant ne pas être désagréable avec elle.

\- Je comprends… Dis-moi Hermione, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

La brune le regarda avec méfiance, de même que Harry, toujours perché dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pourrais-tu prendre Potty avec toi ce soir ? Je le récupérerais demain mais ce soir Blaise et Théo doivent venir ici et je me vois mal expliquer pourquoi je n'ai plus une mais deux fouines.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr je peux prendre Harry avec moi ce soir et…

\- Non ! Non tu m'as mal compris, je voudrais que tu prennes la vraie fouine avec toi, Potter ne me quitte pas, fit Draco d'un ton acide.

La brune sembla contrariée et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi pas Harry ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, et encore moins en lui ! Je veux le garder sous la main c'est tout.

Potter feula contre lui mais il n'en tint pas compte. Le Griffon pouvait bien se vexer, il savait qu'il avait raison, Potter allait sans doute essayer de le doubler, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Et si je refuse ? demanda Hermione avec défi.

\- Alors je serais obligé d'en enfermer un dans la salle de bain je présume. Et ce ne sera pas le plus innocent des deux.

Le blond eut un sourire mauvais en voyant la mine défaite de la brune et le regard outré de Potter.

\- Très bien… j'abdique, mais tu es prié de faire ta ronde quand même !

Draco soupira, fataliste. Granger resterait toujours Granger.

\- Oui madame la préfète en chef ! J'y vais tout de suite après ton départ… Enfin ON y va, pas vrai Potter ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois pour Harry….

Et voilà ! j'en profite pour remercier mes nouvelles beta lectrices et correctrice. Merci les filles, promis je vais vous faire travailler !

Et on oublie pas ! « pour éviter une fic abandonnée, penser a reviewer ! »


End file.
